Reunion
by Lady Maddy Smith Mikaelson
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts after several years, and hasn't seen her friends. I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did but sadly I don't everything belongs to who owns it. :)


This is my first Fanfiction Ever please be kind I wrote it a while ago,for fun so here you go.  
Thanks Maddy

A Memorable Reunion

Looking up at Hogwarts Hermione remembered all the good, the bad, the painful memories she had here all of them washed over her see Hogwarts again after six years. Tonight was the first night Hermione would see all of her old friends in five years. She didn't want to admit it but she was nervous to see them all again because her life has changed a lot in the past five years. Her husband and their children were having a tour of the castle so the adults could catch up with their old friends. Hermione had made her way the grand double doors of the Great Hall trying to tap into so of the Gryffindor courage of hers. She pushed the doors opened and slipped in trying to spot one of her old friends Harry and Luna were the first she spotted she walked up and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

Harry spun around to find Hermione in an emerald green satin dress the clung to her beautiful curves.

"Hermione! Oh my God I haven't seen you in five freaking years, how have you been?" Harry asked while hugging Hermione tightly.

Hey Harry, Hello Luna I've been good. How are you guys Hermione asked as Luna turned and smiled at Hermione dreamily.

"We're good Hermione thank you "Luna said in her airy fairy way

"We? Are you to married?" Hermione asked seeing wedding rings on each of their hands

"Yes we are four years now and two beautiful kids James and Laya" Harry said happily putting an arm around Luna bringing her closer to his side and kisses her on the temple affectionately.

"Well Congrats you guys are a cute couple" Hermione smiled wondering what happened to Ginny and that Harry and Luna were a really cute couple that looked like they fit together naturally kind of like my husband and I.

"Hermione? Oh my god I've missed you so much!" Hermione turned to be greeted by Ginny and Blaise Zabini no less

"Ginny I've missed you ,Blaise how have you been?" Hugs them both smiling brightly

"We've been okay just had our second baby Emmett, he's in the nursery sleeping he's had a big day" Ginny replied happily

"What's your first born name?" Hermione asked

"Rosie little girl she's on the tour" she said turning to smile at Blaise who returned the smile equally affectionate I only knew Blaise though stories, she had no idea about he Ginny , but he looked as though he would give the world to Ginny if she asked.

"Mione?" Ron asked looking at me like I was his lost treasure he has now found _God please still don't be in love with me_ I thought desperately

"Hi Ron, how have you been?" I replied very awkwardly trying to stay as far away as possible.

"My life just got a bit brighter" He said happily getting horribly close.

_OH GOD PLEASE NO _I thought taking a step back while looking around the hall for my husband to come save me I finally found him and he smirked and excused himself to the Slytherin house mates he was talking to making his way over to me. Hermione turned around to see that Ron was the only one left from her group of friends.

"Mione? Did you hear me, I said I'm still in love with you and that I want to be with you!" Ron said looking like her expected her to through her arms around him and say that she loved him to, when really Hermione had never really loved Ron more than a friend she only thought she did that was until she fell in love with her Husband.

_Oh shit oh shit where the hell is he? _She thought looking around to see her husband was about to get attacked by Pansy Parkinson _DAMNIT!_

"Hermione? Why aren't you thronging you arms around me telling me you love me to I know you said when we broke up that you never really loved me more than a friend but you were just confused so? He asked like the idiot he could be. Harry, Ginny and Blaise were making their way back over to us after seeing Ron starting to get frustrated. Blaise looked like he was ready to protect Ginny and Hermione from any trouble.

"Ron I'm sorry but I don't love you" she said

"Hermione you're just confused I know you love me" he said

"Ronald I wasn't confused then and I am not now I didn't nor will I ever be in love with you" she said angrily. Harry, Ginny and Blaise were starting to feel uncomfortable but didn't want to leave after they saw who was coming over.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt" drawled a voice that my soul would have know anywhere.

"What do you want Malfoy?!" Ron asked looking really pissed off "I was trying to speak to my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?" Hermione asked loudly that the whole room turned to look at her "I am NOT your girlfriend Ronald!"

"Hermione you're just confused!" he said how dare he have the nerve to say that to me AGAIN

"I'm pretty sure she's not" Draco replied started to look pissed

Ron just glared at Draco then turned around grabbed Hermione and smashed his lips to hers holding her so tightly she couldn't move groping places she didn't like him touching.

"RON! You fucking git get off her now!" Ginny screamed at him pulling his arm away from Hermione.

Ron ignored her, still kissing Hermione who was trying desperately to get him off her, Draco reached out and tared Ron off Hermione punched him in the face making blood gush out of his nose and scream "IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY WIFE AGAIN YOU WILL PAY PAINFULLY" everyone in the room gasped then stated to whisper, Huh Hermione thought maybe you should have asked what happened in my life as well, then everyone stopped when Ron started to go red in the face with anger.

"WHAT, WIFE?!" Ron bellowed looking at Malfoy and Hermione angrily.

"Yes Ronald wife as in we're married" Hermione said sarcastically

Ron tried to punch Draco but Harry punched him in the face instead then said "You bloody git you don't just attack people who have just said they don't have bloody feeling's for you, you're and right git you know that and now I know it to so stay away from me, my wife and my kids". Ron looked at Harry like her had three heads and was speaking a different language. "What, I didn't do anything , what the hell Harry!"

"You didn't do anything" Draco asked coldly you just kissed my wife and didn't stop when she tried to get away from you, I will say this once I will NOT repeat myself Draco made his voice louder to get his point across to the wanker" SHE DOES NOT LOVE YOU, SHE LOVES ME AND ONLY ME, YOU LOST I WON you get me!" Draco asked not expecting an answer. He turns around to cup Hermione cheek it made her relax instantly "Are you alright baby?" He asked in a soothing tone that only Hermione and their kids could bring out in him.

"Yes I'm okay now thanks baby, can we go sit down though? Hermione asked quietly

"Yes, of course baby" he said glaring at Ron who then turned around and stalked away.

Harry, Luna, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy and Neville went and sat down with them. Draco extended a hand to Harry to say thanks Harry accepted it without a thought.

"Hermione, I am so sorry about my git of a brother, He has just made me hate him" Ginny finished angrily

"It's not your fault Gin" she smiled meekly and heard her's and Draco's twins arrive in the Great Hall running towards us. Scorpius can to a screeching halt in front of us his platinum blond hair a mess and Brown eyes bright, both had gotten Draco's hair but Scorp had gotten my eyes. Our daughter a few seconds after her platinum blond ringlets hanging down to her bum and Silver eyes just as bright as Scorpius's .

"Mum, dad" they said in unison then turned around looked at each other and smiled then turn back to their parents. "This places in awesome" Scorpius exclaimed to his dad, Ava turned to beam at her mum "This place is so cool mummmy I can't wait until I get to come here I hope I'm in Slytherin, Scorpius wants to be in Gryffindor". Hermione wasn't upset with that arrangement she would have one child in her house and Draco would have one in his. Hermione listened to her very grown up four year old son and daughter talk about when they come to Hogwarts and they can't wait to get their letters. Ava was a lot like her dad same build and attitude but also enjoyed books and had brains. Scorpius was a lot more like his mum same attitude and always had his nose in a book when he wasn't play with or tormenting his sister. They would both be deferentially breaking hearts when they came to Hogwarts Hermione thought proudly. It was only when their children stop talking and sit on their parents lap did Draco and Hermione realised that everyone at the table was looking at them in shock and amusement.

"So Hermione, Draco when did you to meet again and when did you get married" Asked an amused Harry

"We were working in the Australian ministry of magic we were working together a lot go to know each other, fell in love and got married had beautiful kids and yeah" Hermione said and turn smiled at Draco and their children who had fallen asleep in their parent's laps. " I think we should be getting them home" Draco said "I'm sorry we have to leave so early we're moving back her in the next few week we should all catch up sometime , let the kids get to know each other as well", He turn to Blaise," Blaise it was good to see you again he smiled at him former best friends " You and Weslette got married that cool at least I'm not the only one to marry a Gryffindor", They all laughed Draco shock Blaise, Harry and Neville's hands and Kissed Ginny , Luna and Pansy on the check. Hermione hugged them all goodbye.

"Sound brilliant floo us when your settled in and we'll arrange something" smiled Harry who had his arms wrapped around Luna and at darked hair little boy who looked about the same age as Ava and Scorpius.

"I'm so sorry about Ron, Hermione! I'll be telling my mother about that" Ginny smiled wickedly holding a little girl the same age as our and Harry's children she had Ginny's red hair asleep on her mother's lap "Thanks Gin hope to see all of you soon" she said smiling at Ginny and Blaise wrapped up in each others arm, Harry and Luna kissing and strangely enough Pansy and Neville looking at each other with affection cover there face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At home**

"Well that was a terrible beginning to the night, I can't believe Ron, I have scrubbed my mouth and body five times already trying to get rid to the feel of him on my body" Hermione said shivering with disgust "This might sound silly but can we put up some more protective charms around house before we go to bed" she asked her beloved quietly

" Don't worry Baby I won't let anything happen to you or our babies, but yes we can put more charms up if it will help you sleep" he took her hand in his and they went and up more charms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**20 mins later**

Draco soon came back " Mother and Father heard about what happened with the Weasel, Mother had to stop Father from flooing to go kill the git, even though mother looked as if she'd help him, I told them not to worry that we had it taken care of. Hermione giggles at her over protective family, they did love her truly.

"You said how you couldn't get rid of the taste or feel of that wanker Weasel, I think I've come up with a few ways to help with that" Draco drawled seductively at his wife, walking over hugging her flush to his body.

"Oh, is that so and what would that be my darling?" She smirked a Malfoy smirk. Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear "I think you already know and kissed her with a passion and the disgusting incident with Ron and his disgusting feel was gone as soon as Draco's lips touched her's and his arms wrapped around her body and she was home in his arms and nothing and no one could ever change that.

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
